


diadem

by eleutheria_has_won



Series: Prompt Me! fills [7]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleutheria_has_won/pseuds/eleutheria_has_won
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Luxa & Crowns"</p>
<p>[[From a Prompt Me! on thecityofregalia.tumblr.com . Head there if you want to submit a prompt of your own.]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	diadem

There’s something to be said for the weight. No one ever talks about that part. Made of gold and silver and precious gems, crowns are some of the heaviest things in the world.

But Luxa, she knows. She knows how it’ll bear you down, make your neck tight with the need to just keep up the weight, one more day, one more day, just one more day. It wears grooves in your skull, smothers something in you. Maybe if you can keep it up for just one more day then it’ll stop being what it is: gold and precious metals.

Heavy.  


End file.
